unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Spyder
Jeremy Gallant, better known as Spyder, is a multiplayer skin in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. He is available for free in patch 1.13.Monacelli, Eric (July 29, 2012) "Spyder joins Uncharted 3 Multiplayer". Naughty Dog. SCE Worldwide Studios. Retrieved July 30, 2012. The character of "Spyder" was created by the real-life Jeremy Gallant, who also did voice acting and motion-capture for his character. Biography Early life At an early age, Jeremy Gallant was orphaned when his two archaeologist parents went missing. Following their disappearance, Jeremy took to the streets. Using his acrobatic skills, Jeremy became a thief; committing a long range of crimes such as break-in and burglary, and always managing to escape.Gallant, Jeremy. The Uncharted Audition. (SCE Worldwide Studios). (2012). Treasure hunting Donning the name "Spyder", Jeremy began to use his abilities to explore tombs and catacombs in order to uncover centuries-old secrets. Spyder lives for the thrill of discovery and to follow in the footsteps of his archaeologist parents. Gallant, Jeremy. The Uncharted Audition. (SCE Worldwide Studios). (2012). Personality and traits Spyder has been described as having a "knack for acrobatics and rock star/bad boy behavior". Through his quotes in different multiplayer mods, Jeremy is shown as a cheerful, carefree, and relaxed person. Spyder throws different comments when he is hit or taking objects (such as Plunder) during game matches, throwing mostly jokes regarding an injury or the weight of the idol. Appearance Spyder is a tall individual with tanned skin and thin structure. He has brown eyes and short dark facial hair. Spyder has a Mohawk hairstyle dyed to blonde. He also has a few tattoos on his arms. Spyder wears a red undershirt under a blue one with a design that resemble the United Kingdom flag, albeit, without red stripes, but white. The upper part of the undershirt is covered with a dark-grey scarf that with sprites of webs on it. Alongside the torso, Spyder wears a pair of grey pants and white-red sneakers. He also has bracelets on his arms, and a EXTENSIVE PAIR OF DIFFRENT GOOOOOOOOOGLES Character creation The skin was the result of the "Uncharted Audition" competition, which was run by Sony in co-operation with Naughty Dog. The competition was judged by Nolan North, Emily Rose, Amy Hennig, Justin Richmond, Robh Ruppel, and Mike Mukatis. The competition was won by Jeremy Gallant, a twenty year old parkourist who grew up as an orphan in New York.Ritchie, Anna (May 7, 2012). "And Then There Was One: Winning the Uncharted 3 Competition". Sony Blog. Sony Electronics, Inc. Retrieved July 30, 2012. He worked on the character's motion capture and voice acting, and went on to say that he was "thrilled, grateful and overjoyed with the opportunity he received and ultimately winning the prize of a lifetime." Gallant's idea was a character who was "always moving forward, and never looking back." Weapons Spyder has his own character weapon, Spyder's M9. His M9 contains the Call Out and Max Ammo mods. Its design contains sprites of webs and a spider, a nod to the character's nickname. Trivia *Based on his creator, Spyder is 24 as of 2011-2012. *Spyder has a number of unique taunts, including a backflip. *Spyder wears similar clothes to Jak from the Jak and Daxter franchise. Jeremy Gallant even comments on that during Part 2 of Spyder's Uncharted 3 Experience. Gallery Videos References Category:Skins in Drake's Deception